gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pungrotte
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jorah Mormont 2.jpg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, just a quick note about uploading images: All images from Game of Thrones need to be tagged with "HBOImage" enclosed with 19:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I believe I did categorize them? The images I added where all screenshot by me watching the episode on HBO Nordic. If I have done anything wrong tell me, and I will make up for my mistakes.--Pungrotte (talk) 19:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :You added the proper fairuse license, but you didn't categorize them. If you keep scrolling down, you'll see the area at the bottom where you add categories. For instance, the image of Daario Naharis with Dany you uploaded would have the categories: Image (Season 5), Image (The Wars to come), Image (Daario Naharis). Image (Character), Image (Daenerys Targaryen) ... and so on. Usually when you start typing, the correct category will pop up. I went ahead and added the categories to this image: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daario_1.jpg Scroll down to the bottom and you'll see. 19:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) p.s. Also, instead of just "I screenshot this picture myself", you need to put, "Screenshot of Daario from episode The Wars to Come", from Season 5. etc. etc. :::Actually, you used the "self" template and not the "fairuse" one. Please try to learn the rules of image uploading, if not, maybe stick to just doing other edits, that don't require photo uploading. I went ahead and fixed the two images you uploaded, but we are so busy here, that I don't have the time to continue doing that. Thanks. 20:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I understand completely and I will not make the same mistake again! ;) Thanks for alerting me! :D--Pungrotte (talk) 22:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC)